Routine
by Lemon Wine
Summary: .'Hey partner'... the redhead slurred, glazed eyes staring at Rude deliriously :.: TURK fic, drug and alcohol use.:.


Rude should have known.

He really should have known what Reno was doing when the smell of a strong smoke attacked his senses, causes his eyes to water behind his glasses.

He should have stopped, and turned right there on the spot to let Reno continue doing whatever he wanted, even if it was drugs. It wasn't his problem…

Right?

Apparently wrong.

So, ignoring the screaming little voice in his head that told him to turn around and go back to his office, not the balcony, Rude pushed on the sliding glass door separating him from his red-headed partner, stepping outside stiffly.

Reno seemed to either not notice him, or not care, because he merely took another long drag from what was most definitely a joint held between his fingers and exhaled slowly, forming a haze of smoke that hovered over him.

It was like Reno had his own little storm cloud.

The larger Turk almost laughed at the irony; _almost. _

"Hey partner…" The younger one slurred suddenly, turning around to face Rude with a crooked shit-faced grin, a fag in his left hand while a large, half empty bottle of rum was clutched tightly in his right. His bright green eyes were dull and glazed over, and the bald man couldn't help but wince.

Reno would be feeling this in the morning; he was high as a kite.

"Reno… Don't you think you should come inside" Rude suggested softly. He had seen the red-head in this state before, and knew he was as fragile as a child most of the time and had to be treated as one. "Aren't you tired?" he added quickly, noticing the dark bags under the smaller mans green eyes.

"No…No I'm not!" Reno giggled deliriously, taking a step forward towards the railing of the balcony he had been previously leaning on. He peered down at the ground forty floors below him with a sinister look of curiosity, lips parting slightly.

"Hey…Hey Rude?" He called over to the tan man, eyes never leaving the ground, "If I jumped…Do ya' think it would hurt?" he added, a serious tone gently lacing each word as the redhead placed one foot on the railing, almost as if push himself up on it...

In a flash, Rude had grabbed Reno by the collar of the shirt just as the smaller man was about to take a fatal step off. Roughly yanking him down off the hand rail, the bald Turk grabbed the other by the hair and spun him around so that they were looking each other in the eyes…

Disoriented green met stern brown hidden behind dark lenses.

"Give me the marijuana Reno" Rude demanded, keeping a firm grip on his hair while extending his other, palm open and ready to toss the joint over the side of the building. He knew that when the redhead did things like this, he grew irrational, suicidal even…

And all because while drunk or high, or maybe even a combination of the two… Reno grew a conscience.

He began to remember the crimes he committed, the murder and torture…

Sector Seven.

"No…Rude man, I need this…" The smaller of the two pleaded, pouting childishly as he attempted to pull away from Rude, who in turn only tightened his hold on the fiery red hair, giving a strong yank to show he meant business.

Reno whimpered, and brought the joint to his lips quickly, fingers shaking, trying to get one last drag in before Rude grabbed the roll from right between his lips, crumpling it in his hand and ignoring the slight sizzle as his skin was singed… He didn't feel it.

The redhead on the other hand had not let go of his tight grip on the rum bottle in his right hand, and, smirking at Rude so darkly that the larger man stared, stunned for a moment…

Tilting his chin up suddenly and bringing the bottle crashing to his mouth, rum poured down his throat and chin as Reno simply giggled drunkenly while Rude snatched the bottle away, tossing it to the concrete floor with a smash.

The larger of the two could only watch as the redhead literally broke down and began to laugh hysterically.

His knees giving out beneath him, the redhead crumpled towards the ground, but remained in an odd, half crouched position, the darker Turk still maintaining a hold on his hair. "Where'd…Where'd tha' rum go Rude?" The smaller of the two panted, his tongue sliding out as he bent down lower and tried to lap some off of the ground .

"It's gone Reno, now get up, we need to get you inside, Tseng wont like seeing you in this position" The sober Turk growled between his teeth, grabbing Reno by the shoulder and pulling him up to his feet. As soon as he released his hold, the redhead swayed slightly and bent forward, eyes rolling as an odd retching sound came from his throat.

"Easy there, easy…" The bald man muttered, taking one of Reno's' arms and draping it over his shoulder. His other arm found itself wrapped around the smaller mans waist and, with almost no effort, he took on most of the painfully light mans weight.

"Rude…You're so cool…" the redhead slurred, feet stumbling as he tried to walk a little. After several failed attempts, Reno let out a broken laugh, earning himself a concerned glance from Rude.

"Are you sure you're…Okay?" The tan man asked quietly, almost hesitantly as Reno let his head sag onto Rudes' shoulder as well.

"M' fine…" The other responded with a yawn, glazed green eyes drooping slowly.

"What ever you say partner…" Rude sighed as the man beside him went limp.

It was all tradition really.

Reno would go on break, and hour _after _his it had ended, Rude would come outside to find the redhead shit faced out of his mind. He's talk a little sense into him and then the smaller one would fall asleep…

It was almost routine;

That strong smell of smoke coming from the balcony…

Rude should have known.

------------------------------

Owari.

Review please.


End file.
